


阿玛德乌斯之像

by Fengyueyingxia



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Chinese Language, Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyueyingxia/pseuds/Fengyueyingxia
Summary: 永生的魔法师在世界缝隙边缘捡到了一个金发泥团......然后呢？





	阿玛德乌斯之像

1.

安东尼奥·萨列里先生是一位音乐家，也是一位精深的魔法师。他的身份高贵，收藏广博，从古老的书籍到各种各样的模型应有尽有。不过在他的收藏中，最让人们称道的是一尊雕像。那是另一位音乐家兼魔法师的雕像。

那是沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特的雕像。

瞧啊，那尊雕像是那样的完美！它的形态优美，神情栩栩如生，就好像那位莫扎特还在世一样。

见过这尊雕像的人都会问萨列里先生，这到底是哪位大师的作品。可是他总是摇摇头，人们便当作是他自己也不知道了，久而久之也就没人再去问他了。

如果您去问他的仆人们，他们也说不出什么来，不过有些嘴碎的杂役们会告诉您这样一件事情。

萨列里先生会在独自一人的时候与那尊雕像待在一起，他会对它喃喃自语，动作温柔地拭去它所落上的灰，看着它的眼神总不像是在看一尊普通的雕像。

真是奇怪，那只是尊冷冰冰，毫无生气的雕像啊，不是吗？

但是没有人知道它是有意识的，因为它原本并不是一尊雕像。

它原本是那位莫扎特先生。

 

2.

“莫扎特先生是被萨列里先生捡回家的。”

仆人们在花瓶旁，厨房里，地底酒窖下轻轻这样传言。

“去问问老彼得！他会告诉你莫扎特先生当初是什么样的一个小毛球。”

 

关于萨列里先生存在了多久，最优秀的吟游诗人也会吞吞吐吐说不出话。

历史学家们会推一推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，从众多蒙尘的大部头中抽出一本最为古老的——纸张泛黄，布满虫眼——然后翻到开初几页，肯定的告诉你：萨列里先生是在世界缝隙出现在这世界上之后才诞生的；至于世界缝隙出现的时间，恐怕只有创世神才说的清楚了。

“大师那天啊.......嗝，只是去缝隙边缘日常，你知道，巡视。”

老彼得总是醉醺醺的，一瓶烈酒就能让他把肚子里所有的东西都倒出来。

“然后就在那边上......对，缝隙边上，看到了灰头土脸的小沃尔夫冈。呸，有的人真他妈不是东西.......孩子那么小一点，要不是遇见咱们家大师，扔在缝隙边上哪有活路？”

莫扎特先生被萨列里先生带回自己家时，是老彼得照顾的他。三四岁的孩子，一头金发夹杂尘土，亚麻布的衣裳已经看不出本色，浑身上下脏污不堪。粘着泥巴的小手紧紧扯着大师的袍子，躲在大师身后谁都不理。

“老彼得好声好气地喊他——沃尔夫冈，小沃尔夫冈，好孩子，大师还有正事要做，老彼得给你糖吃！”

酒瓶被他甩在一边，布满皱纹的通红老脸仰面朝天，老彼得躺在地上蹬腿发起了酒疯：

“好不容易把他勾的好奇了，从大师身后走了两步出来！小沃尔夫冈眼睛亮闪闪的，这么个小泥球，全身上下只有这么一点干净！可是啊......嗝，大师刚放心要走，这臭小子立马三两步跑回大师身边抓着他袍子——还一副要哭不哭的样子！”

“老彼得伤心了！但是大师让老彼得照顾他——大师把自己袍子解下来裹住小沃尔夫冈，然后把这个团子抱起来放老彼得怀里——老彼得就要把他养得健健康康的！小可怜，他才有同龄人一半那么重，抱起来根本不费力气。”

“大师把他放在老彼得怀里就要走，小沃尔夫冈嘴立马扁起来了。大师也没辙，最后还是老彼得支了个招——大师可没带过孩子，老彼得在村子里带过弟弟啊！总之呢，大师走了之后，小沃尔夫冈一直抱着大师变出来的小玩意不撒手......呃，让老彼得想想，那是个石膏做的.......什么来着？”

“对啦，老彼得想起来了！”他一摸脑袋，恍然大悟般愉快地拍了拍手。

“雕像，是个和小沃尔夫冈一模一样的雕像！”

 

3.

“下一个知识点：这个世界大体上是平衡的。”

教授们敲打着写满知识点的黑板，粉尘簌簌向下掉落。羽毛笔尖划过纸面沙沙作响，粉色衣裙的小姑娘悄悄藏在哥哥身后听一节课。

“有人拥有大量财富锦衣玉食，有人穷困潦倒衣不蔽体；有人健步如飞身手敏捷，有人肢体残缺动作迟缓。创世神撕裂了世界，然后又给了我们萨列里大师。他是无穷的宝库，是创世神智慧的明证。”

“我不是什么宝库，沃尔夫冈。”

萨列里先生带着尚年幼的莫扎特先生站在无名山脉一角，一棵青翠榕树树荫下远远眺望那道悬挂在天际的漆黑裂缝，慢慢开口。

“我也不希望听见你用类似的称呼。”

“沃尔夫冈，我是唯一它存在的理由，也是唯一它消灭的方法。因它而起的所有哀哭，都是我胆怯苟活的痕迹。”

“我们的神所想要的，是一个千人一面的世界，最好人人生而知之。”

“但是他的能力不够。神亦有力有不逮的时候。”

“制造一个生而知之的世界，需要消耗的魔力数量惊人。他的不足让我们成为了一个有着缺憾的世界——在任何意义上都是。”

“比如说，沃尔夫冈，一个脆弱到会被魔力波动撕裂的世界边沿。”

 

4.

“萨列里大师一开始根本不愿意让小沃尔夫冈学习任何魔法......咦，空了。”

精头精脑又充满好奇的小仆人很上道地给老彼得递上满满一瓶酒，顺手帮他旋开了盖子。

“好......好孩子！老彼得会照顾你的......来，让老彼得接着讲故事！”

“但是拦不住小沃尔夫冈喜欢啊！仆人们中也有那么些会一两手的，小小的孩子就眼巴巴拉住大人的衣角，乖乖巧巧一句话也不多说，也不耽误你干活，只是跟着你走，让你多一个尾巴。”

“当时谁不喜欢小沃尔夫冈呢？大人们被磨得没了脾气，悄悄给他变个戏法——让洗好的盘子到处乱飞，从空气中榨取一点点水分，解开洗衣姑娘的裙带，然后和孩子一起低着头被涨红了一张脸的姑娘训斥——”

“沃尔夫冈对魔法的兴趣越来越浓，可他不想学我们会的东西：用魔法点个火，做个蛋糕之类的，他完全不感兴趣！”

“‘我想学更美妙的......有联系的，能令人感到愉悦的魔法！’你听听，你听听！蛋糕难道不能让人快乐吗？大师最喜欢我们做的蛋糕了！”

“我们中间有个用魔法奏乐的乐师，小沃尔夫冈只瞧得上他！要老彼得来说啊，这音乐，有食物重要吗？除了咱们大师，谁把佐餐时的音乐看得重？”

“乐师开始私下里给他教点魔法......什么用冰做的笛子，用木原地生长出的小提琴，一阵火苗燃起消失之后留下的小号.....嗨，老彼得是搞不明白。”

“当然了，什么都是躲不过大师的。一次他们在‘上课’的时候，大师敲响了房间的门。”

 

“大师还是不准小沃尔夫冈学任何魔法。就算他的天赋是人人都能看出来的——那乐师才教了他多久？有没有两个月？小沃尔夫冈已经把所有都学到了手！乐师说自己再没什么可教的了，这孩子已经出师了！”

“于是有些人哪，就开始传言。”  
“他们说大师是嫉妒，嫉妒小沃尔夫冈的天赋；他们说小沃尔夫冈如果不被禁止学习，很快就会超过大师；他们说应该让小沃尔夫冈离开这里，去魔法学院学习；他们说大师已经被尊崇了太久，说不定会对沃尔夫冈做出什么——”

“呸！”

 

5.

“沃尔夫冈最后还是没有去那个学院。”

老彼得沉默了很久才从愤怒中清醒过来，继续他的絮絮叨叨。

“因为大师开始亲自教他了，那个学院不可能有比大师更加杰出的教授。他们啊，都是一群只会照本宣科的书呆子，除了典籍上的东西以外多一个字都不愿意想。”

“为什么？老彼得可不知道为什么。老彼得只看见过大师在一个人的时候拿着沃尔夫冈做出来的小提琴试音——大师自己也做过，但是啊，老彼得不得不说，沃尔夫冈的这把就是要好一些。虽然老彼得完全不懂音乐，老彼得还是知道什么叫好听的！”

“老彼得最高兴的是那些嚼舌头的都不见了！大师辞了他们，给了他们补偿金，然后客客气气地把他们送走。要我说啊，对这些白眼狼这么好可是不会有回报的。”

“听说这些人回到家乡之后，也没有人愿意雇佣他们。他们被大师辞了，没人会对他们好的。”

“然后？那就是好多年之后了，小沃尔夫冈已经变成大人，魔法也愈发熟练。学院有天来了封信。大师是他们的荣誉教授，老彼得以为那只是惯例问候的信件。”

“......你进步得太快了，莫扎特。”

萨列里先生皱着眉头翻阅羊皮信件，学院院长用充满崇敬而不失遗憾的文字充满了它。

“这个世界是平衡的。你进步，就会有人退步。学院的新进学生越来越少了......中途退学的人也多了起来。新生的孩子们已经逐渐失去了对元素最基本的感受......”

“这样下去，莫扎特，你终有一日会追上我，然后再次创造新的世界缝隙。”

“听好，不要这样做。呆在你所在的位置......我会寻找解决办法。”

“还有，世界缝隙又到了不稳定期，需要进行周期加固.....你要跟着我去看看吗？”

 

6.

“那天大师和沃尔夫冈出门的时候，老彼得觉得他们很快就会回来的。”

 

“但是跟着大师回来的只有沃尔夫冈不离身的小雕像。”

 

“大师说世界缝隙已经被彻底闭合，再也没有担心的必要了。”

“老彼得就问大师啊，‘沃尔夫冈呢？他怎么没和您一起回来？我们做了他和您都喜欢的蛋糕等着呢！’”

“大师那一瞬间的眼神老彼得永远不可能忘，创世神知道它有多么令人心碎——老彼得的眼泪突然就下来了！但是老彼得没明白啊，老彼得不知道发生了什么。”

“大师他只是把雕像的脸转过来给老彼得看了一眼，然后又仔细地包上布，大师说那就是沃尔夫冈。”

“老彼得还是不明白，老彼得到现在都不明白，沃尔夫冈为什么还不回家，老彼得天天都给他烤他喜欢的蛋糕，已经浪费好多了！是不是因为老彼得不会音乐，如果老彼得也能变出乐器弹几个音符，沃尔夫冈是不是就能回家——哎，哎？你哭什么......你明白什么了吗？你给老彼得讲讲，老彼得给你酒喝！”

 

7.

从老彼得嚎啕大哭的那天算起，又过去了许多年。

萨列里先生的宅子丝毫未变，仆人又更换了几批，安静一如往常。

比莫扎特先生在时更大的嘈杂声，是一群手举火把的人们带来的。

他们闯进萨列里先生的宅邸，前院一路践踏至大厅，在那里劈砍了所有的木质家具，搭建了一个巨大的火刑架。

萨列里先生走到他们面前时，看到的就是一群眼中映着炽烈火焰的人。

“晚上好。”萨列里先生平静地开口，“有什么事吗？”

人群在沉默中发着抖，一道尖利的男声替他们说了话：“我们来处罚巫师！我们来让他在火焰中被净化！我们来让他获得神的宽恕！”

“.....对，我们来帮助巫师！”

“巫师呢，在哪里，安东尼奥·萨列里在哪！”

闭着嘴的人群逐渐变得人声鼎沸，此起彼伏的喊着：

“安东尼奥·萨列里，创世神将不会原谅巫师！”

“安东尼奥·萨列里，嫉贤妒能者，驱逐忠心仆人的邪恶巫师！”

“安东尼奥·萨列里，欺压无辜者，愿你获得你所辞退的可怜人们高尚的原谅！”

萨列里先生抬起手招了招，人群被吓得噤声。一封仍未燃烧完毕的信件响应召唤，飞到了他手中。

学院院长在信中无奈地陈述了学院现状：没有生源，新生的孩子们再也没有感知元素的能力，现存的魔法师逐渐离世，仅存的几位也被从未见识过魔法的新生代当做异教徒和邪恶的代言人一一驱逐，魔法变成了仅存于纸面的死物，而他自己，生命力也比这魔法长不了多少了......

“......看见了吗，他让那信熄灭火苗飞到了他手中......”

“......他就是萨列里，那个巫师......”

“......愿他的灵魂在火中被净化......”

“烧死他！”

“烧死他！”

“烧死他！”

萨列里先生微微叹了口气，又将信件丢回了火堆当中。

“愿你们的创世神保佑你们。”

他将莫扎特先生的雕像召唤到自己面前，眼中隐约有着留恋。

被人们押在一旁垂头丧气的小仆人耳边响起了萨列里先生的声音：

“你会细心收藏它的，对吗？”

小仆人惊愕地抬起头，看向被人群包围的黑衣魔法师。他没在看他。

大师只是慢慢将双手合拢，雕像消失在了众人面前。

萨列里先生站在火堆中向后回头看着躁动的人群。火苗避开他燃烧，连衣角都没有丝毫要被点着的迹象。

他微笑着说：“愿你们的创世神保佑你们。”

话音刚落，火舌猛地窜上了房顶，吞没了萨列里先生的身影，大有将整间宅子全部点燃的趋势。

人们慌张地逃出了大厅，一路踩着来时的足迹跑出门，火焰让半边黑夜变得赤红，木材发出的噼啪爆响和房屋倒塌的巨大轰隆声交织，响彻无名山脉一向沉寂的夜空。

8.

当年的小仆人一直好好保护着莫扎特先生的雕像。

他在逃出火海的第三天拂晓悄悄爬上了无名山脉，天边刚刚出现的晨光给他提供了若有若无的光亮，让他看见在山顶榕树下立着一个雪白的人形。

雕像被小仆人悄悄搬回了家，他学着之前所见到的萨列里大师的样子，平日除尘，闲时清洁，也逐渐养成了对它念叨些什么的习惯。

小仆人靠着往日里攒下的钱开了一家杂货铺，又在几年后对心仪已久的姑娘求了婚。姑娘红着脸答应的样子让他恍惚间想起了什么，又好像什么也没想起来。

在小仆人——已经不再能被称呼成小仆人了——成为祖父之后的某一天，一阵似乎曾经听说过却未曾亲耳听见过的音乐在他家中响起。曲调欢快而优美，音符长了纤细的手臂，将当时正坐在扶手椅中昏昏欲睡享受壁炉温暖的小仆人簇拥而起。

小仆人拄着拐杖，在流淌的众多音符中逆流而行。音乐逐渐变得轻声，如同细小无形的勾爪，从他的记忆深处拉取他曾听过的所有故事。

乐声在他走进书房时戛然而止，他把莫扎特先生的雕像放在那里，而现在那只剩下了辨不出原状的花白碎屑。被音乐吸引而来到书房的小孩子们站在门口，好奇地打量这个一向不让他们进入的房间。

他蹲下身，捧起那些石膏碎屑，终于在小辈们充满莫名其妙的眼神中大哭了起来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 陆陆续续蚂蚁搬家把东西搬到这里来给自己做个备份（...）


End file.
